Enemy of the House
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Draco had a lot of free time and discovered something strange about Potter...


A/N- Hey...I know just a short while ago I said I had left this section for who knew how long. I'm not back either...this really can't be called a fic, you'll see why. Remember my points to ponder thing? This is kind of like those, except this one, in my opinion, is more disturbing.

JKR's Mistake Makes an Enemy of the House

By PikaCheeka

I yawned lazily, flipping through the book of saints. Several weeks ago, I had ventured into a muggle bookstore and had picked up a book. 'Fire Bringer'. It had sounded violent and mystical, and well, my type of book, seeing as the humans in it were few and romance was none at all. Besides, I had seen some of the battle scenes, and the description of the blood was, in my opinion, perfect. 

I had been quite far into it, perhaps a third done, when I came across the word 'Godric'. I had scowled, wondering if the book was truly tainted with the name of the founder of the Gryffindor house. Alas, it was...but what caught me as odd was that it was a saint, one whose very symbol was a deer...

That had got me interested. Why was the symbol of the saint a deer and the symbol of the house a lion? I had run up to my dorm and pulled out this large book of saints. I had strange books.....

"Aha! Saint Godric!" I cried happily, causing a few other students to look at me oddly. "Saint Godric, a great saint whose symbol was a deer. Some said he could even talk to deer and become one." That was it. Nothing else. Nothing about a lion. Nothing at all.

Except I knew that Godric Gryffindor had been named after a saint. 

And it could only this saint. But why, why a lion? When a deer's enemy was one?

The lion and the unicorn was a common phrase back in medieval times. Some, refusing to believe in unicorns, called it the lion and the stag. I personally liked the way the latter rang, although I do believe in unicorns. How could I not?

Lion and the stag...if Godric was a stag and Gryffindor was a lion...

"Draco!" Pansy suddenly cried. "You're late for History of Magic! Binns is mad! I'm here because I forgot my book!"

I scowled at her. She, as always, had broken my train of thought. But then again, I could bother Binns for the answer. I still found it odd.

"Binns! I have a question!" I slammed my books down on my desk as hard as I could to catch everyone's attention.

Hermione especially glared at me. I hated being a sixth year. They messed around with schedules, leaving my to have four classes with the idiots.

"I'm surprised you are participating," Binns mumbled. "What is it? Hurry though. We musn't get off track..."

"Godric Gryffindor was named after a saint, no?" I asked.

"Yes. Saint Godroc."

I ignored his stating of the obvious and went on. "And this saint...he loved deer, didn't he? Couldn't he become one?"

Binns paused, but Hermione cut in. "Yes, he could! I read that just last month!"

What a loser, sucking up to the teacher like that. "Then why is the symbol of the house a lion?" I shouted.

"Godric liked lions." Binns shrugged. "Now..."

"No, that's wrong! I want to know!" I cried suddenly, feeling more and more stupid, but it was strange. Too strange to be left unknown. "But aren't the lion and the stag eternal enemies? Wasn't Saint Godric good? But isn't Gryffindor supposed to be 'good'? That doesn't fit! The two Godrics were enemies!"

"And why do you care about our house?" Harry snapped, irritated.

"I want to know." I hissed. "If the good and evil have been reversed. Think about it! Does it not seem wrong? It's impossible for both to be good! One must be bad, and all saints are good!"

Ron jumped up furiously. "So you're saying that we are evil and you are all high and mighty?"

"Are you saying that evil is not mighty?" I smirked. "I bet some people would be out for your head for saying that crapweasel. Then we would see..."

"Off subject." Binns said, looking very bored and confused.

"And...if James Potter could become a stag, and the lion and the stag are enemies, and Gryffindor if a lion...would it be true that James Potter was an enemy to the house? Meaning Harry, too, is?" I sighed and leaned against my desk, wondering how this would end.

"Hey! You're the one who wanted to open the Chamber of Secrets!" Hermione cried after a minute, stepping towards me.

I flicked my hand back and narrowed my eyes to black slits, smirking a bit more. "Well...if it got rid of people like you...Has it ever occurred to you that it was that damned Gryffindor that was evil? Whatever the way is....Potter and Gryffindor do not fit. And it seems to me that Voldemort and Harry are pretty close..."

"Just because he can't kill me doesn't mean we are friends!" Harry shouted hotly, turning red. 

"You're lucky this is class, Malfoy. Because as soon as you step foot in that hall, I will punch your sneering face in!"

"I'm not sneering." I straightened up and raised one eyebrow, trying not to smirk as I did.

Neville suddenly stepped up. "I think I get it...he's saying that James was an enemy to the house. But, what from he has said, he means that Gryffindor is the evil house. That would mean that....James, and Harry, are good."

Hermione clapped her hands happily. "Good job, Neville!"

"It doesn't matter what I said in the end...I'm just warning you guys. That no matter what may be the evil, you are still Gryffindors. And Harry may just turn on you." I glared at Neville, wishing he had kept his fat mouth shut. I was surprised his stupid brain had figured it out though, and slightly humiliated. At least i had thrown Hermione off for a bit.

Harry looked pale.

I grabbed my books again. "I dunno guys...just be on awares...you never know what is around the corner..." I turned away from them, shooting one more nasty smile, before stepping out of the classroom.

I took several paces, and still, still Ron had not punched my sneering face in.

*************************************************************

A/N- Yea, that was weird, wasn't it? I figured the story format would make it a fic at least, and not a pondering. But if you do read Fire Bringer, you will see that about saint Godric in it. The rest of that junk I figured out over several hours of lying awake in bed. Now my stupid cold isn't gone. And I may not be able to go to my friend's house and show her Zelda. 

O well...at first, I thought J. K. Rowling had just made a mistake. Or maybe she never even knew there was a saint named Godric. But the more I thought about that, the less sense it made. As far as I can tell, she put a lot of studying into those books. 

So...was it just a freak coincidence? 

Was it just lack of studying? 

Are there two saint Godrics? 

Was it really an 'enemy of the house' thing?

Or do I just think too much?

Some of you may be laughing your head off and thinking about how stupid I am to brood [haha, funny word] over something like this, but that's just the way I am. I love trying to figure out strange mysteries, so it's not just that I'm HP obsessed, I'm just obsessive. ^-^. Ask DMP or Paper Caper for the details...j/k. Personal joke. Heh heh.

I explained as much of it as possible in the story because I know a lot of people hate author notes, and I didn't want to make this entire upload one. 

Well, thanx for reading, and hi everyone! Maybe it will be sooner than I thought that I would be returning. 

I hope you're thinking!!!!! Maybe someone out there knows the answer, or more ideas? Sorry, I love weird things like this.


End file.
